Rambling Roses
by 88sheep
Summary: Rambling Roses is a bit of lasciviously sexual prose with a bit of drama and story thrown in to keep everything coherent. Includes (but is not limited to) sexual content of nearly every stripe and color, adult language, nudity, and more. Any more specific disclaimers as to content will be included in individual chapter headings as needed.


Mercury Black was polishing his boots for the fourteenth time this week as he listened to his 'commanding officer' rant as she paced back and forth in their shared dormitory. Cinder Fall, the sensuous, mysterious raven haired pyromancer who had hired himself and his partner in crime Emerald Sustrai was, perhaps, understandably upset. Her plans weren't exactly progressing like she had hoped. "So what's the real problem here, Cinder?"

Cinder rounded on the typically laconic mercenary, her eyes flashing orange in response to her anger. "The problem? The problem is that we've been here a fucking month, Mercury! A month, and no closer to our goal! Everything's been thrown into chaos since they moved back the Vytal Tournament in response to Roman's asinine blundering!" The premature Grimm incursion had thrown a wrench into the fiery woman's plans. A Grimm invasion on time, when her plan was already well into motion, all the pieces in place, was one thing. A bumbling schoolgirl causing Roman Torchwick, of all people, to make a hasty decision like launching an attack without first consulting her was the complete opposite of what she had wanted. The Grimm attack on Vale was to coincide with a White Fang assault on Vale and Beacon, and now that Roman had tipped their hand…

Mercury put down his boot, picking up the firing mechanism that he had removed from the heel next and examining it closely, as if he were not even paying attention to Cinder's ranting. "In that case, consider the rescheduling of the tournament as a good thing, now that we can't rely on Roman's Grimm attack. We have more time to come up with something to replace it. It's no good if we just attack the arena and the school, without having Vale as the main distraction."

Emerald, mint green hair soaked with sweat, entered the dorm at just that moment, drawing Cinder's gaze. "What have I missed?" The dark skinned killer-for-hire had been spending more and more time in the school gymnasium, after it became apparent to her that because of Roman's blunder, she might have to pick up more of the slack when it came to fighting. An opponent or two at a time she could handle, but if there weren't Grimm to distract the huntsmen and huntresses in training? She expected to be almost fighting for her life at that point. Unless Cinder came up with a solution soon, or called off the attack entirely, Emerald was having second thoughts about staying in her employ. She had signed on for a sure thing, not an ill-fated slaughter.

"Cinder's bitching again." Mercury bolted the heel-mounted weapon back onto his boot as Cinder spun back to face him.

"How dare you…!"

"Oh, how dare I? You're the fearless leader, right?" Mercury put his boot down, and stood up, wiping oil and shoe polish off of his hands with a rag. "Normally, I wouldn't risk your wrath like this, but damn. I'm as invested in this as you are, but you're just sitting here spinning your wheels." He placed his boots on his bunk and opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle of beer he had snuck into the dorm. "You're a brilliant strategist. I'm just wondering if Roman's misstep has finally revealed your biggest weakness. You don't deal well with surprises, maybe?" He pried the lid off the bottle and looked over his shoulder to toss it into the trash. It landed with a 'clink' among other bottle tops and empty cans, just enough of a distraction to mask Cinder's approach.

"If you dare question me again, I will burn you alive from the inside out, Mercury Black!" Mercury yelped in pain as the bottle in his hand fractured instantly, the liquid inside having flash-boiled thanks to Cinder's fingertip on the neck of brown beer bottle. The itinerant mercenary dashed towards the rag he had been using earlier, wiping off remnants of boiling hot beer before it burned through his aura and scalded him. Cinder watched him as he went, chest rising high as she inhaled deeply, before she exhaled through her nose. Emerald could have sworn she saw puffs of steam exit the furious beauty's nostrils.

"So what do we do, Ma'am?" Emerald knew better than to question the notorious Cinder Fall. She had long dreamed to work with the elusive femme fatale, to learn all that she could and then put it to use in her own criminal career. Very few people had ever even realized they had met Cinder and lived to tell anyone. Fewer still were invited (or hired) to work with her.

Cinder closed her eyes and counted to five in her head, restructuring her thoughts and calming herself marginally. "We use the time we have been… given, to gather more information. As it was we only had two months to begin with to evaluate our opponents, to feel out where their strengths and weaknesses lie. There are still gaps in what we know. Gaps that need filling." Cinder looked at Emerald, seeming to finally notice the Vaccuoan woman's tight gym clothing and the sweat that was still beaded along her brow. The raven haired criminal turned to her male co-conspirator. "Get out. Now." Mercury quickly vacated the premise, fully intent on visiting a local bar from now on rather than risk Cinder exploding another bottle of glass in his face. Cinder looked down at the shattered bottle and narrowed her eyes. "Clean this up, Emerald. Then join me in the shower. Some of that imbecile's beer got on me when he let it explode."

Emerald's blood-red eyes lit up, and she nodded quickly as Cinder disappeared into the attached bathroom. "Yes Ma'am, anything you want." Emerald squatted down and began to pick up shards of glass, stealing glances back over her shoulder as she watched Cinder disrobe through the open bathroom doorway. The green-haired mercenary had to admit, having regular sex with your boss was one of the best job perks she had ever had. She silently thanked whatever deity had landed her this gig.

* * *

"Oh fuck, harder, harder Yatsuh…!" Velvet Scarlatina's lustful moan broke off into a feminine squeal as her lover and teammate, the enormous Yatsuhashi Daichi did exactly as she asked. The seven foot tall nineteen year old tightened his grip on his girlfriend's hips and slammed into her again and again, knocking the breath from the slender Faunus's lungs, her breasts and ears bouncing wildly as the pair literally 'fucked like rabbits'. Velvet's stamina and recovery time certainly allowed it, and though she wasn't outwardly lewd, lustful, or promiscuous… those she loved and trusted got to see another side of her.

"Gonna…" Yatsu's strained grunt came only a handful of seconds later, and even in her lustful haze, Velvet was cognizant enough to arch her back, allowing her to place the soles of both feet on her lover's chest and push herself off of his thick slab of cockmeat, her strong leg muscles making even the stone solid Yatsu take a couple of steps back. He had been on the receiving end of one of Velvet's kicks during training, and had no desire to repeat it right now, when he was so drained of aura and stamina that it might actually cause real harm to him. From her position on her back, Velvet rolled over onto her stomach and levered herself onto her hands and knees, spinning quickly around on the soft duvet cover to hang her head off of the edge of Yatsu's bed, her upper body raised off the mattress as she crooked a finger at him seductively.

"Not done yet, baby! Let me taste." Velvet licked her lips as Yatsu stepped forward again, his ten inch manhood bobbing in front of her face like a carrot on a string, albeit much more enjoyable, and a much better motivation for the horny young Faunus. It wasn't even her heat cycle, but Velvet was damned if she wasn't going to enjoy herself in the unexpected off time that the postponement of the tournament had given everyone. The slender young rabbit reached out and wrapped her hand around the base of her boyfriend's cock, her thumb and forefinger refusing to meet around his girth by nearly an inch. Yatsu was big, the biggest Velvet had ever had, and at the moment, she had absolutely no desire to ever seek out anyone else. Not that she didn't have the option. They had made it very clear that though the armored warrior and the rabbit-eared mage were 'together', they weren't 'together-together'. They were free to see other people, so long as all involved partners knew and consented to the arrangement. It was, perhaps unofficially, the way most huntsmen and huntresses lived their lives. Every day could be full of danger, death, disappearances. Multiple partners, multiple friends, multiple lovers, all could help cope with the loss, gods forbid any of them ever had to go through it. Misery loved company, perhaps. Though some of the younger students hadn't yet picked up on this bit of 'tradition', Team CVFY had taken it up relatively early during their time at Beacon. Coco's promiscuous, flirty nature had been the spark, of course. Velvet hadn't wasted much time once she had grown comfortable with her teammates and friends to open up and explore that side of herself with them, either. Fox was, well… Fox was Fox. He didn't day much, and offered his opinion even less. He was good in bed, and damned good in a fight, but he wasn't much for small talk. A few alcoholic beverages would loosen him up, but only slightly. Yatsuhashi was the more talkative of the two male members of Team CVFY, and Coco had, begrudgingly, let Velvet snare the massive swordsman rather than try to climb on top of him herself. Yatsu had a deep protective streak, having cared for a younger brother and sister growing up in a village outside of Vale's high walls. After growing close to Velvet, that protective urge had begun to transfer itself to her, and the massive soldier and the rabbit-eared mage were never far apart on the battlefield, Yatsu providing physical protection for Velvet as she dished out dust fueled magical carnage.

Yatsu wrapped one massive hand around the back of Velvet's skull, his fingers weaving through her hair and lightly rubbing behind the bases of her Faunus ears. The brunette bunny's legs kicked back and forth in the air behind her as she slurped and suckled on her human's cock, her saliva dribbling down his veiny shaft in thick rivulets that trickled down the insides of his thighs and dripped from his balls onto the carpet below. She looked up at him through her bangs, winked once, and then engulfed the head of his shaft with her mouth, lips sealing tightly around his thick head as she began to pump his length with both fists. "Fuck… Velvet…." Yatsu nearly collapsed atop her, his free hand slamming into the mattress beside her hip so that he was nearly bent double over her, her head buried in his crotch. Something moved against his forehead, and he blinked and looked up, spying Velvet's spade shaped tail quivering just above the cheeks of her juicy, pert rear. The kind hearted brute grinned to himself and removed his hand from the back of his lover's head, sure that she could force herself down on his cock without his help, and instead used that hand to firmly press and knead the knot of muscle directly above her tail, leaning down to gently bite the lithe little woman's asscheek, leaving a clear set of teeth marks in her pale flesh as she squealed and squirmed her hips in response.

Both lovers were in heaven, and things were only looking up with the long weekend ahead of them. Velvet planned to stay in bed all weekend, and if some of her teammates or other friends chose to join her? The more the merrier! The bunnygirl's saliva was dripping from her chin now, adding to the damp spot already forming between Yatsu's feet as he slipped two meaty digits into her pussy from behind, making her gasp around his cockhead, thick bubbles of spit burbling out around the tightly stretched seal of her lips around his girth. One popped, two, and then she felt it. Yatsu's entire body tensed. She could see his abdomen above her, her forehead pressed against his solar plexus, his upper thighs, and of course the cock in her mouth and hands. He tensed, muscles contracting in a feeling she could completely relate too. "Mmmuurppfhgh!" Velvet gave a muffled squeal as Yatsu plunged a third finger into her even as he began to spurt white hot jets of sticky white seed into her mouth, sending her over the edge into her own orgasm. Her own body tensed just as his had, and she had to remind herself to breathe through her nose as her hips and tail quivered, her stiff nipples digging into the bed as her body tried to contract into itself, a powerful orgasm ripping through her, racing up and down her spine and to every sensitive, pleasurable spot on her body (even the extra few she had as a Faunus. The Academy didn't teach it's students about how some Human erogenous zones were greatly enhanced in their Faunus breatheren. Velvet could nearly come to her peak just from someone firmly rubbing the bases of her ears.)

The two lovers, caught up in their release, were totally oblivious to the fact that their Team Leader had just returned from one of her frequent shopping excursions. Coco's eyebrows raised behind her sunglasses as she quickly and quietly shut the door behind her, making sure that no one in the hall caught the sound of the two caught up in the throes of ecstasy. _Save some for me, once in a while, why don't you Velvet?_ Coco set her shopping bags down on the far bed still quite certain that neither had noticed her enter the dorm room. She took off her hat, scarf, and sunglasses and placed them beside her bags before quickly crossing the room and tapping Yatsu on the shoulder. "Ahem!"

Yatsu, for his part, nearly jumped out of his skin. Despite being rock solid dependable during battle, his greatest weakness centered around being surprised, and this was the very definition of the word. "What the! Fuck, Coco! You scared me!" Indeed, he had stood straight upright, the palm of his hand impacting the ceiling as he took a step back into Coco herself, his cock popping free of Velvet's bulging cheeks as the bunny's own eyes widened in mutual surprise, a trickle of frothy spit and cum running down her chin as she stared up at Coco from between Yatsu's legs.

"I do hope you saved some for me, Velvet?" Coco stood with one hand on her hip, shoulders cocked at a jaunty angle as if she had just stepped out of some magazine. Velvet blushed profusely and pointed at her cheeks with one finger, brushing sweaty hair out of her face with the opposite hand. "Good girl." She winked at Yatsu as he moved away from the bed to collapse in a nearby chair, spent. "You have a tutoring session with Professor Goodwitch in half an hour, big boy. Go get cleaned up. I'll take care of our bunny till you get back."

As Yatsu sighed and levered himself back up out of the chair and headed towards the shower, Coco sank to her knees in front of the bed, her face inches from Velvet's. "Swallow any of it yet?"

Velvet shook her head. "Mmuhhnhh."

"How long did you make him wait this time?" Coco reached out and gently scritched beneath Velvet's chin like she would a pet animal, coaxing a low moan out of the brunette Faunus's throat as her eyes closed in enjoyment. Velvet smiled around her full mouth and puffy cheeks and held up all ten fingers, and then closed one fist and raised four more. "Two weeks? You made the poor thing keep it in his pants for two weeks? You naughty girl you." Coco smiled and giggled as she kissed Velvet on the forehead, brushing her hair back in the process. "Share with me?" It was less of a question, and more of an understood command. Coco always was the more domineering person on the team, and she loved Velvet more than she did her closet full of designer clothes. Which for Coco, was saying a lot.

Velvet grinned and stretched her neck out, chin pointed as she closed her eyes, leaning in for a kiss. Coco all to happily obliged her pet rabbit, one hand cradling the back of the Faunus girl's head, the other reaching out to tweak a dusky pink nipple. The sudden burst of light pain caused Velvet's mouth to fly open, her lips locking with her team leader's, saliva and warm semen spilling into Coco's mouth, almost enough to make her gag. Yatsu had clearly gotten used to regularly draining his balls, if he produced this much after just two weeks. Velvet moaned into the sloppy, cum filled French kiss, her little tail quivering anew as Coco started to softly knead her breasts, fingers slippery thanks to the sheen of sweat she and Yatsu had worked up. The two passed their lover's cum back and forth between themselves for several minutes, until they started to run out of breath, trickles of frothy, bubbly white cum-tinged saliva trickling down their chins, landing on the edge of the bed and on Coco's sweater, darkening the orange fabric till it was nearly a deep chocolatey brown. Finally, Coco pulled away with a gasp, smacking her lips and humming to herself, pleased as Velvet licked her lips and rolled onto her back to catch her breath, head dangling off the edge of the bed and her long ears and hair dipping into the wet puddle of saliva and semen that the carpet hadn't managed to absorb.

Coco saw an opportunity, and she took it. She stood up, towering above her prone teammate as the nude rabbit caught her breath. Without wasting an ounce of motion, Coco had pushed her trousers and panties down around her ankles, and took a couple of shuffle steps forward, until her crotch was positioned directly above Velvet's face. She leaned forward and pressed her palms down on Velvet's thighs, trapping her legs as she bent her own knees, lowering her pussy directly onto Velvet's mouth. "Time for dessert, Sweetie. Eat up!" The more forceful woman on the CVFY squad dropped her hips another inch, forcing Velvet's lips to meet her own more intimate pair. Velvet couldn't do much to struggle, Coco's manicured nails were digging into her thighs, as if warning her not to try and escape the little snare she had been caught in. Not that escape was really on her mind in any shape or form. Presented with Coco's bare, juicy, pale pink twat, the rabbit girl didn't have anything else on her mind except pleasure. She began to French kiss Coco's cunt, her saliva mixing with pussy juice, everything trickling back into her throat or running down her cheeks to soak into her hair as it dangled beneath her. Velvet brought her hands up to pull Coco's hips down even further, her tongue lapping gently at her leader's delicate folds, lips plucking and pulling softly, slurping the accumulated juices from every wrinkle and crevice, eating her dessert just as she had been told. Velvet didn't know how or with what Coco pulled it off, but something in her diet, some supplement, some vitamin, or perhaps it was all the coffee and cocoa she drank, but the Lapin Faunus could swear that Coco tasted just like rich, creamy milk chocolate, so when Coco told her to have dessert, she meant it quite literally.

Velvet brought one finger up and began to probe Coco's entrance gently swirling the tip of her digit in her lover's opening as her tongue reached up to run teasingly over Coco's clit, the little bundle of nerves having shown itself after the little bit of foreplay they had engaged in up to now. When Velvet heard Coco's breath hitch in her chest, she plunged her slender middle finger deep into that tantalizingly tasty pussy, her other fingers cupping the underside of Coco's plump ass cheeks, before she began to roll her wrist, pumping her middle finger in and out, in and out, in and out. Velvet curled her finger inside of Coco, searching for that soft spot on the front inner wall of her warm, squeezing tunnel, looking for the elusive trigger that she knew would make Coco drench anything and anyone who happened to be between her legs when it was hit.

Coco wasn't a silent partner in the affair, oh no. She had laid herself out lengthwise atop Velvet, putting the pair into a 69 position, with Velvet lying completely on the bed except for her head that was dangling off the end, and with Coco's feet still on the ground, her bent knees pressed into the sidewall of the thick mattress.

Yatsu took that particular moment to exit the shower, toweling the back of his head and back, forgoing a towel since he knew roughly what awaited him in the main room. He wasn't displeased by the view, all things said. His girlfriend on her back on his bed, their friend and team leader lying on top of her in a 69, each eating the other out as if they hadn't eaten in days, much less just swallow two weeks-worth of his pent up sperm. He shook his head to try and clear the already growing arousal from his mind. Sure, Coco's ass looked mighty inviting, those perfectly formed half-globes, soft and full, resting directly above his girlfriend's head. All he could see of Velvet's face was her forehead and her long ears and hair, the occasional snuffle, moan, and slurp drifting up from where she was snacking on Coco's cunt. Yatsu grabbed his training gear from the top drawer of his dresser and stepped back into the bathroom as fast as he could manage, desperate to spare himself any more temptation. _Maybe next time…_


End file.
